


hope is a dangerous thing

by sqidervbck



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqidervbck/pseuds/sqidervbck
Summary: Tim tried to scream, but the grimy hand over his mouth prevented it.“What’s a pretty ‘mega like ya, doing out ‘ere?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 239





	hope is a dangerous thing

**Author's Note:**

> BIG TRIGGER WARNING FOR ON SCREEN RAPE — PLEASE DON'T READ IF THIS IS A RED TOPIC FOR YOU
> 
> also, im rly sorry but i always put tim through pain so...

Tim really shouldn’t be out this late.

It was almost midnight, and yet Gotham was still semi-alight with night life. Tim had gone out to grab food, since he quite literally didn’t have anything left in his kitchen.

And really, he should have just gone to the manor. Or maybe just suck it up for the night and go shopping in the morning. Because now, he was walking down the dark street with two bags of groceries, smelling like fresh omega bait for someone to jump.

He should  _ know this shit _ , he really should. Red Robin’s dealt with enough kidnappings and rapes to know  _ not to walk alone at night by yourself. _ Especially if you’re an omega!

But apparently that got lost on him, and now he was being trailed by some bulky alpha in all black.

After making three right turns, Tim realised just what was happening.

The alpha had begun following him a few blocks away from the grocery store, and hadn’t put more than eight metres between them since he’d started. Tim’s heart had begun racing ages ago, and his hands were clammy with sweat.

He tried to stay away from any alleyways, he really did, but he was effectively useless when a hand suddenly clamped down tightly on his mouth and he was drawn into a dark gap between two buildings. The space was only about a metre wide, and the shadows made it basically impossible to see. His bags were dropped to the floor, and Tim absentmindedly registered that the eggs must have cracked.

Tim tried to scream, but the grimy hand over his mouth prevented it. 

“What’s a pretty ‘mega like ya, doing out ‘ere?”

The alpha grinned sadistically, and Tim felt his stomach drop like a stone in a lake. The man was disgusting, with big, oily pores and caterpillar eyebrows. He didn’t look super fit, but his weight made up for it. His hand was so large that it fit right over his jaw, with rough calluses and sweaty wrinkles. 

His scent was like a locker room after PE class had finished. Like sweat and body odor. There was a hint of something that might be appealing — cedarwood and bergamot — but it was corrupted with the alcoholic tinge of his breath. And the smell of  _ horny alpha _ was undeniable. Tim didn’t think he could ever get that scent off him again.

He was about to knee the guy in the balls when another hand clamped down on the back of his neck, scruffing him. His body went slack as suddenly everything went hazy and foggy. His muscles weren’t working to his commands, and the alpha used it to manoeuvre him into a… more available position.

“Yer basically begging for it with these damn tights, baby,” the man leered. “Yer legs look so fucking nice. Just wanna put my hands all over ‘em.”

Tim wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to fight. But the alpha’s constant hold on the nape of his neck left him paralysed.

He barely registered as his tights were pulled down, as were his boxers. There was a clank of the alpha’s belt being removed, then the shuffle of jeans.

Everything felt foggy, and to Tim it almost seemed as though he were looking through a big tank of water. He couldn’t even cry because of how distant he felt. The skin of his hips were numb to the man’s touch, even as he gripped them so hard that they might have dislocated.

“Prettiest ‘mega I’ve ever seen, baby. Smell so good.”

Tim’s breath was loud in his head, as was the pounding of his heart. His heart rate shouldn’t be that fast, should it? Was he going to have a heart attack— was he going to die? 

The alpha’s…  _ thing _ was being pushed in and Tim would have screamed bloody murder if his mouth wasn’t slack because of how his neck was scruffed. It burned as if a curling iron was being shoved up into him, and the alpha didn’t even  _ go slow _ .

“Fuck, yer  _ tight _ .”

Tim’s tailbone scraped against the stone wall as the man shoved back and forth, gripping Tim’s thighs tightly from where they were slung over the man’s hips, limp. The alpha growled low in his throat, and Tim could feel his chest vibrate with it. It hurt  _ so bad _ .

_ This is happening— oh god, this is really happening _ .

It wasn’t as if Tim was a virgin— he’d had one night stands before and he’d tested the waters with both Steph and Kon. But  _ still _ , it had never once felt like this.

“Mmm, ya feel so damn good. Maybe I’ll take ya home, aye?”

And it just kept going. Tim was pretty sure he passed out at some point, but when he came back to, the man still had  _ it _ stuck deep inside of him. He didn’t know how many times the alpha came inside him, how many minutes it took (it felt like hours, days even).

The third time he passed out, he woke up lying on the alleyway floor, with his tights still down. When he looked down, there was blood and cum all over his thighs. He could feel his ass sticky with it.

“Oh god—”

He threw up all over the floor, unable to stop himself. It was as if the man’s hand still scruffed his neck tightly, as if his dick was still inside Tim.

He wiped the bile from his chin, gagging again but only water came up. His body shuddered violently, and his legs wobbled like a baby deer’s when he tried to stand up. He shimmied his tights back up to his hips painfully.

Tim fell down almost immediately, and decided he couldn’t move because of how much it hurt. Everything burned and his heart was beating so fast that Tim was worried it would drop out on him.

He slumped against the wall, his tailbone protesting because of how bruised it was. He looked over to his bags and fumbled around with the things he’d dropped.

His phone.

Tim quickly unlocked it and clicked the first contact he saw. He only registered that he was crying when a voice spoke through the speaker.

“Timmy?” Dick’s voice was confused, surprised, elated. Tim sobbed.

“Dick,” he whined, unable to stop himself from succumbing to what just happened.

There was a rusting of sheets (bed sheets?) and the sound of voices, Jason maybe. “Tim? Tim, what’s wrong? Where are you?”

Tim could only cry, his chest stuttering. “C-can you come p-pick me up? I can’t— I can’t walk. Dick.”

There was cursing from the other end, what sounded like the zipper of jeans being done up. Dick’s breath was loud through the phone.

“You’re okay, Timmy. You’re okay, can I track your phone? Jay and I’ll come get you,” said Dick, breathless. “I’m so sorry, kiddo. I’m so sorry.”

“Please be quick,” whimpered Tim.

“As quick as I can, babybird. Just keep talking to me, yeah? Jay’ll come with me too.”

“Okay,” Tim swallowed, eyes peering out into the badly lit street.

Everything was blurry with the tears in his eyes. When he looked down at his tights, he could see them stained with blood. He whimpered.

“Tim? Sweetheart? You with me?” Dick’s voice was frantic, and Tim could barely hear Jason talking to Dick on the other end. There was a slam of a car door.

The omega hummed. “It hurts so bad, Dick.”

“I know, I know it does.” It sounded like Dick was on the verge of tears himself. “Left here, Jay.”

“Jay’s there?” Tim sniffed.

“Yeah, yeah he’s here.”

Tim paused as there was a small amount of shuffling. A car horn.

“Hey, babybird,” said Jason as he received the phone.

The omega felt tears pool in his eyes again. “ _ Jay _ .”

“Just hold in there, darlin’, we’re coming to get ya,” Jason breathed out through the speaker. 

“I know,” Tim gulped. His head hurt. Everything felt fuzzy. “I don’t remember what he looked like.”

There was a growl from the other end of the line, and Tim flinched. He hadn’t even realised that he’d started hyperventilating again.

“Shhh, shhhh. Sweetheart, you gotta focus on your breathing, yeah? Just until we get there.” It was Dick on the phone now. Probably because Jason growled. “With me, okay? In… out… in… out.”

Tim followed his counting shakily, his breath stuttering. When he finally got his breathing back to normal, he spoke up. “Are you almost here?”

“We just turned onto the street, honey. Hold on for us.”

“Okay.”

Tim counted his breaths, 1… 2… 3… 17… 18…

“Tim?”

And the voice wasn’t coming through the phone anymore. He turned to the mouth of the alley, crying in relief at the sight of Dick and Jason. The two alphas looked frantic, and Tim could only imagine what the alley smelt like to them.  _ Distressed omega, lustful alpha, pain, pleasure, semen, blood. _

“Oh, Tim,” Dick cooed when he reached his youngest brother. “Can I touch you?”

“Please,” Tim nodded, wanting to rub himself all over the other alphas until his rapist’s scent went away. 

Dick picked him up with the smoothness of an acrobat, and Jason ran a hand through the youngest’s hair. Tim whimpered in pain, but kept his face buried into Dick’s neck. He rubbed his nose into the skin under the man’s jaw, trying to get the most of his scent.

Dick smelt like gingerbread cookies and a recently put out bonfire, with a light hint of warm vanilla and sandalwood. It was an odd but nostalgic scent which made Tim want to bury himself in it.

“I’m sorry,” said Tim quietly.

“There’s nothing to apologise for, babybird,” Dick replied as he sat in the backseat with Tim curled next to him.

Jason hopped into the front seat, his eyes narrowed in a determined way that distinctly meant  _ protective alpha _ . He glanced at the rear-view mirror. “The manor?”

“ _ No _ ,” Tim whined. When the two alphas looked at him, he sighed. “I— I don’t want Damian to see me l-like this. A-and I can’t take Bruce right n-now.”

Dick and Jason shared a look, before the latter was nodding shortly. “Whatever you say, babybird.”

The car ride felt like it took a second in comparison to what Tim had just experienced. He whimpered at every sharp turn and pothole, but Dick curled his fingers into his hair and shushed him softly.

Tim thought he must have passed out, because the next thing he knew, he was up in Dick and Jay’s apartment, tucked into their bed. It was his omega instincts which made him bury his nose into their scents straight away, rubbing his cheeks across their pillows. Anything to get that man’s scent off of him.

The sheets were drenched in their alpha musk. Dick’s vanilla, sandalwood, gingerbread cookies and wet ash. Jason’s damp bark, oak moss, fresh parchment, leather and hint of lemon zest. Together it combined into a nostalgic blend of woody scents and fresh spices.

“Hey, darlin’.”

When he turned to the door, he smiled at the sight of Jason. The alpha offered a small, soft grin back as he neared the bed. He sat down beside him and Tim didn’t wait even a second before resting his head in the older’s lap.

“Jay.”

“Dickie went to get some things for ya to make yer nest,” said Jason, running his fingers through the omega’s silky hair. “Blankets and clothes and shit.”

Tim hummed. “Thank you.”

“Of course, babybird.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that; Tim trying to ignore the hands of ghosts on his thighs and Jason trying to stop himself from spiralling into a rut.

Dick pushed the door open ten minutes later, a bundle of fabric in his arms. He dropped it all onto the bed.

Tim’s head perked up, and he sent a look to Dick to ask for permission. His older brother nodded with a soft smile, and Jason got up so that Tim could get to work on his nest. It was ironic that despite Tim’s meticulous work ethic and commitment to everything being  _ just right _ , he was a very messy nester.

He collected all the pillows around the base and sides, burrowing himself under the blankets so that he could curl up with the clothes underneath. Dick had grabbed something for each person he could find. Jason’s leather jacket, Dick’s sweats, Damian’s shirt, Bruce’s sweater, Alfred’s vest, Cass’ tights, Steph’s skirt, Kon’s Superboy shirt, Babs’ jacket, Bart’s shorts, Cassie’s dress.

Dick had needed to go to Tim’s apartment to scavenge for all the items, but he was glad he did. The omega looked more comfortable now that he had all his favourite scents around him.

Suddenly, Tim popped his head out of the pile of fabric and pillows. He gulped, looking sheepish. “C-can I have a shower? Please?”

“Of course, honey,” Dick assured, helping the omega off the bed and towards the bathroom.

Tim was still stumbling from the pain between his legs, but at least he could walk now. Dick and Jason shared a  _ ‘I can’t believe we let this happen’ _ look as they ushered the boy through the doorway. 

The omega shuddered at the coolness of the tiles as Jason helped him remove his shirt and tights. There was a sharp inhale from both the alphas at the sight of the bruises and blood and semen across Tim’s thighs and hips. Dick had to hold his breath for a few moments to calm himself down before he spiralled into a rut (because that wouldn’t help anyone at the moment).

“Do you need help cleaning yourself up?” the oldest questioned with soft eyes.

Tim shook his head after a moment of consideration. “No, I’m okay.”

The pair nodded. “Call out if you need us, okay?”

Dick collapsed as soon as the door was closed and the sound of the shower being turned on started. His knees buckled and he would have fallen to the floor if Jason hadn’t been there to grab him by the shoulders and direct him into a hug.

Jay tilted the shorter man’s head into the juncture underneath his jaw, running his hand through his hair. 

“Shhhh, yer alright, Dickie.”

The older alpha cried into the other’s neck, ribcage stuttering. He nosed Jason’s scent glands, trying to find the smell that always made him feel  _ safe _ and  _ protected _ . All he could think about was how he could have prevented it if he’d just  _ been with Tim _ . He should have been with him, Timmy shouldn’t have been alone.

“He—he—” Dick tried.

“Shhhh. Just breathe with me, yeah? Yer alright,” interrupted Jason before Dick could get too hysterical. “Can ya do that? Can ya breathe with me?”

Dick nodded against Jason’s chest, trying to mimic the rise and fall of his chest.

“He got  _ raped _ , Jay,” he said when his breathing had calmed down. “Someone  _ raped _ him. A— a fucking alpha raped him.”

“I know, I know, love,” Jason cooed, his fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Dick’s neck. “And we’re gonna get that fucker and kill ‘im, yeah? But right now, Timmy needs ya. He needs his pack, alright?”

“Mhm,” Dick hummed, lips warm on Jason’s neck.

“I love you,” the taller man said as he drew back.

Dick offered a small smile through teary eyes. “Love you too, Jay.”

Jason leaned down to press a quick kiss to the older’s lips before they both sighed and rolled out their shoulders, getting down to the  _ vigilante business _ . (Because Tim didn’t know who it was— didn’t recognise his face, and this was a fucking  _ case _ in the eyes of Hood and N).

Dick lifted the bundle of Tim’s clothes he still had in his hand. He tried to ignore the overwhelming scent of blood and semen on them, and instead narrowed his eyes.

“There’s probably enough DNA on this to find the bastard, so I’ll run it by in the cave,” said Dick.

“‘Kay,” Jason nodded. “I’ll make something for our babybird to eat when he gets out of his shower. Don’t be too long, ‘kay?”

“See you soon,” Dick hummed into Jason’s cheek, before he was leaving their apartment.

Jay sighed, watching as his partner left. He had a babybird to take care of.


End file.
